Teen Munk's Movie
by ChipettesChipmunksFan123
Summary: Teen Beach Movie, chipmunks and chipettes version! Alvin and Brittany have amazing fun, but turns out she has to leave. When Brittany goes for a last surf with Alvin, they wash up at the other side of beach, turns out they turn out to be in a movie and start changing it, will they get back home or will they be stuck in 1962 forever?
1. The News

**TEEN MUNKS MOVIE**

 **THRID PERSON POV**

Two sweethearts, Alvin and Brittany, were having the time of their lives in the sand, sun, and surfing, of course! The couple met 4 weeks ago at a surfing competition. Surprisingly, Brittany won. She winked at Alvin and asked him out, and they've been hanging out ever since.

 **Brittany's Sings:**

 _Baby tell me, is this good for you?_

 _Cause, for me, it's a dream come true_

 _I think about you boy, day and night_

 _If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right_

Alvin and Brittany were surfing on 5 foot waves, smiling and laughing.

 _Cause I know_

 _one thing's for certain_

 _Boy I'm not hurting for inspiration_

 _And I feel, when we're together_

 _it could be forever and ever ever_

Alvin does a back flop on the water, smirking, and making Brittany laugh and smile widely and uncontrollably.

 _I wanna be the ocean to your shore_

 _Bring you comfort evermore_

 _I wanna be the only thing you need_

 _Be the oxygen you breathe..._

 ** _SOFT DUBSTEP INSTRUMENTAL_**

 _So baby bring it all to me..._

 _And I'll warm you like the sun..._

 _I always knew you were the one!_

Brittany buried Alvin in the sand, only his head revealing. While she was on a beach chair drinking a smoothie sharing some with Alvin.

 _I wanna be the ocean to your shore_

 _Bring you comfort evermore_

Alvin chased Brittany for duping a bucket of cold ocean water on him, and grabbed her waist lifting her up and spinning her.

 _I wanna be the only thing you need_

 _Be the oxygen you breathe..._

The couple are sitting in the life guard's chair while Alvin '' yawns'' and puts his arm around Brittany's neck to his shoulder while she giggles laying her head on her shoulder.

 _Cause one thing's for certain boy,_

 _I'm not hurting for inspiration_

 _And I feel, when were together_

 _it could be forever and ever and ever!_

 **SONG FADES**

The couple were taking a walk on the beach, holding paws and smiling. Alvin is the most corniest one. '' BEST DAY EVER!'' he exclaims. Brittany giggles. '' Yeah, it was pretty awesome huh?''

'' Awesome? surfing all day, us being together, awesome wishes it was this awesome.'' Alvin corrects, making Brittany and himself smile and laugh, still holding hands.

'' Yeah, it was perfect.'' She agrees. '' Yeah it was.'' He responds. Brittany's face turns serious.'' Um, listen Alvin-'' She was cut off by him.

'' Oh! did you hear about tomorrow?'' Brittany thinks for a minute then realizes what he means by. '' Yea-hah! Can you believe they're talking about 40-foot waves?'' Alvin points at the ocean. '' There's a huge storm coming up from the north.'' Brittany starts talking.

'' I mean like, surf like that comes every 30 years.'' Alvin smirks, kissing Brittany's hand. '' Can you imagine dropping in from a barrel, t-that huge?!'' Alvin exclaims. Brittany laughs for 2 seconds, while her paw swinging back and forth with Alvin's.

'' Summer's not over yet! WOO!'' Alvin yells, happily. Brittany then lets go of Alvin's paw and sighs deeply. '' C'mon, I'm starving.'' Alvin looks at her for a second, then smirks. '' Race you to the house!'' He runs to the sort of beach house owned by Brittany's grandpa, Steve Miller. Miss Miller's dad.

Brittany half-smiles, then watches Alvin run to the house, as she walks to the house instead. Then starts speed walking, because he's hungry. Alvin puts his surf board against the house, then faces Brittany.

'' I clearly won.'' He says. Brittany rolls her eyes. '' Yeah, yeah.'' Then places her board against the house, next to Alvin's.

Alvin opens the door and talks to Brittany. '' First thing tomorrow, we hit the beach and THAT awesome surf.'' Brittany focuses on what she's about to say, then begins.

'' Listen, Alvin''. She begins and walks closer to him. '' About tomorrow-'''' She's cut off. Again. The music plays faintly. '' Whoa, whoa, do you hear that?'' Brittany rolls her eyes.

Then Alvin recognizes the music. '' NO WAY!'' He exclaims. Then runs to another room only to reveal a small TV, and a movie playing, and Steve fixing up a surf board.

'' Hey!'' Exclaims Alvin, while Steve looks back and sees Alvin. They bond really well. '' What's up, bro?'' Says Steve. Brittany leans against a poster of a movie that is a favorite of the two most important men in their lives, '' Munk's Wet Side Story''.

'' I can't believe you're watching this without me.'' says Alvinn walking forward next to Steve. '' Well, now that you're here, I'm not.'' Steve jokes. Alvin chuckles.

Brittany speaks up. '' Please, tell me this isn't...'' She begins. While the other 2 men finish her. '' Munk's Wet Side Story.'' Then they fist bump each other.

Brittany says,'' Yeah, That.'' '' Ah, 1962, surfers, bikers, best movie ever made.'' Alvin says. Brittany walks up forward next to Alvin. '' How can you two like this silliness? especially you, Grandpa.''

'' Silliness?'' Questions Steve. '' Britt, my dear, this movie defined an entire culture.'' Brittany smiles while she thinks' _they both love this movie huh?_ ''

'' Exactly.'' Alvin agrees. '' A surfer munk and a biker 'ette share a secret love, while trying to reunite the revilling gangs. As an evil estate mogul tries to turn their local hangout into a resort, by building a weather machine which blows up, creating a massive storm. Silliness, really?'' Alvin looks at her, plainly.

'' Well, can we watch it later? because I really need to talk to you.'' Says seriously Brittany. '' Just watch my favorite part, when the two leads' eyes meet and pulled apart by their rivalling gangs.'' Alvin tells Brittany. She rolls her eyes.

 **TV**

 **Eleanor sings: (she's not that chubby in this movie)**

 _I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

 _who flashes a smile_

 _(it goes on for miles)_

 _Don't usually swoon_

 _but I'm over the moon,_

 _('cause he was just too cool for school)_

Eleanor falls into a munk's arms, Simon's.

 _And now I'm falling for Ya, Falling for ya!_

 **With Alvin, Brittany, and Steve**

'' This is my favorite part, watch.'' Steve says.

 **TV** **Gangs**

 _'' Hey! get your salty surfer mitts off my baby sister.'' Theodore says. '' Get your biker baby sister off our surfer munk!'' Exclaims Logan._

 _'' Oh, yeah?'' Says Anne. ( **OC Character)**_

 _The gangs start dancing, battling each other._

 **2015, with Alvin, Brittany and Steve**

Brittany chuckles.'' C'mon, they sing for no reason. They come out of the water, and their hair is totally dry. The girls never surf as well as the boys, and they sing for no reason.'' I had to mention that one again because even the second time, I don't get why.''

'' But it's always summer, and everyone just sings and surfs.'' says Alvin. The door then knocks 2 times.

Brittany walks backward to the doorway. '' But really, the surfing looks fake. They'd drown on a real wave. Seriously, they sing in the ocean and never spit out water.' The door opens by a lady who is in her 20-30s.

'' Surprise.'' Says the lady smiling. '' Well, aren't you going to give your Aunt Lydia a hug?' She says opening her arms. While Brittany reaches up at her arms and hugs her aunt. '' Well, aren't you so... grown up.'' Lydia says.

'' You looks absolutely... unacceptable.'' Lydia says, making Brittany's smile fade. '' What?'' '' Not you, dear.''

Lydia speaks through an earpiece. '' Tell him the offer is unacceptable.'' '' Nice to see you, Brittany.''

Alvin looks at Brittany, then at the lady in front of him.

'' What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow.'' Brittany says, almost complaining. Lydia turns around. '' Well, you thought wrong, Miss Miller.'' '' We're leaving tomorrow.''

Alvin's face suddenly became serious and concerning.'' Britt, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?'' Lydia looks back at Alvin.

'' Um, Aunt Lydia, this is Alvin. My boyfriend.'' Brittany introduces him. Lydia smiles and sighs weakly, walking towards him. '' Alvin. I am Brittany's Aunt. I'm sure she's told you all about me.''

Alvin feels strange and looks at her weirdly when she shakes hands with him. '' Brittany, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?'' She sighs deeply. Then Steve comes in.

'' Lydia, welcome home.'' '' Why, hello brother.'' They both hug each other for a split second. '' You know it is always good to have you back...'' Steve stops when Lydia gives him her jacket. '' Have you back.''

'' Oh. '' Lydia says looking around the house.'' '' Oh, I see you're still making surfboards.'' She says awkwardly.

'' Oh, don't tell me. You still have that.'' The Aunt says pointing at a brown and yellow, 3 striped surfboard with a red, brownish flower with petals coming out of it.

'' Still have it? We grew up with it. You know, about the legends of this board. It's part of this family.'' Brittany raises her voice, offended of what her aunt says.

'' Me, your grandfather, and his father, we each found our destiny on it.'' Lydia scoffs between weakly and strongly.

'' There is only one way to find you destiny, Miss Miller. And that is too...'' She's hoping Brittany will get the clue. '' Work hard for it''. Lydia finishes. Brittany nods.

Alvin needs an answer now. '' Ok, all right now, Britt, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?''

'' Alvin, as of tomorrow, Miss Brittany here will be attending the exclusive, overpriced, oh, and did I mention exclusive, Munks Preparatory Academy for chipmunks.'' Lydia responds. Steve sighs as he rubs his hands behind his neck.

'' What?'' asks Alvin dumbfoundedly. '' Back east.'' Replies Lydia more clearer and specific.

'' Look, sweetie. I need a talk with your grandpa.'' Lydia says. Brittany just runs outside to the porch, looking and playing with a mini, brown book.

 **Outside...**

Alvin speed walks outside to Brittany and is a little upset. '' Can't believe you didn't tell me.'' Brittany sighs and raises her voice.'' You don't understand how hard I tried... I just didn't know how.''

'' You're leaving? Just like that? Why are they making you do this?'' Alvin questions. '' They're not making me, it's my choice!'' Responds Brittany.

'' So, change your mind!'' responds quickly a furious Alvin.'' There's not enough time. My flight leaves tomorrow at noon.'' She responds her voice softening.

'' Ug, h-how can you leave? This is your home. This is where your grandfather is. It's where you surf, and it's where I  am.'' Complains Alvin.

'' Alvin, I was so lucky to get into this school. I should've told you, I just didn't know how.'' She gets up and starts speed walking down the stairs. '' Hey! Brittany. Stop!'' He calls. She turns around.

'' Why are you doing this?'' He asks. '' This is my mom's journal.'' She shows her brown journal to Alvin. She reads. '' Most of all, I dream that my daughter becomes a great success. That she isn't pulled through life... But marches through it... Triumphantly.''

'' She sounds amazing.'' softens the voice of Alvin's. She looks directly at Alvin's blue eyes. '' Alvin, I know what it feels to miss someone. I care about you too much to put you through that.''

'' So, your saying you care about me enough to break up with me?'' Alvin says hurtfully. Brittany starts swelling up in tears. '' I don't want to Alvin.. But... what choice do I have?!''

Alvin leaves Brittany as he leans against the porch pole. Brittany sighs, walks over to him and kisses his shoulder and leaves to pack for tomorrow.

 **SO, WHAT'D YOU THINK? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE EXCITING! NOW IF YOU HEAR A NAME IN THE STORY THAT IS NOT PART OF THE CHIPMUNKS OR CHIPETTES, THEY ARE OCs OK?**

 **SEE YA!**


	2. Surf, Surf Crazy

**Here I am with chapter two of '' Teen Munks Movie''. This is when the 2 ''love birds'' crash into wet munk's side story. Alvin wants to party. of course...**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Brittany was in her room, packing up her stuff for later. She opened her trunk and there laid books, purse, and everything. She placed her mom's brown journal, inside. Then comes to put the last thing inside, which is frame of Alvin carrying Brittany in his arms, like a bridal pose. Smiling.

A tear fell to her cheeks, then smiled weakly. Then placed it inside. She then grabbed her 2 mint green suitcases and placed them on the floor on wheels.

Then opened the door knob, and stopped when she saw something important in front of her hanging, the surfboard. The one that found her grandfather's destinies.

She then grabs it, puts on her swimming clothes, and heads off to the beach.

 **At The Beach**

Brittany had her surfboard under her, looking at the people crashing and falling off their surfboards of the 40-foot waves. She sighed. Then someone came by her.

 _Alvin._

'' What's up?'' greets Alvin. Brittany smiles while he looks at the ocean, then interrupts the conversation.'' How'd you know that I was going to be here?'' Brittany says. Alvin scoffed.'' I knew you couldn't stay away from a surf like this.'' Brittany smiles and giggles half a second. Then her face turns serious. '' Alvin, I'm glad you came, but... I told you...'' She's cut off by him.

'' I came to watch you surf, not to propose.'' He jokes with a serious face. Brittany sighs.'' Okay... check out what I'm about to do.''

'' You go, girl.'' Alvin replies, chuckling. Then she heads out to the ocean.

Brittany paddles her board, slowly as the waves rise a bit. Brittany goes underwater, but the wave misses her. She watches other surfers fall in the ocean to get up and try again, but fall again under water.

Brittany gets closer to the waves, but paddles still slowly. Brittany watches the waves and their movements.

 **With Alvin**

Alvin moves to get a better view. As he walks closer to the ocean, when he sees Brittany again.

 **With Brittany**

Brittany stands up on her board and starts surfing as she gets in between 2 waves. Brittany slyly surfs across and around the waves of the ocean.

 **With Alvin**

Alvin watches Brittany surf, smiling. Then Steve comes by.'' What's up bro?'' He greets. He smiles. '' Yeah, she is so killing it out there.'' Alvin compliments. Steve weak smiles.

Then turns serious again.'' Yeah. I don't like the looks of the skies, Alvin.'' Alvin then looks at the sky turning grayer every second she's surfing.

'' You're right. That doesn't look good.''

 **With Brittany**

Brittany begins paddling again with her paws, she's swimming as more people as in surfers keep falling off their boards.

 **With Alvin** **and Steve**

'' She's gotta get in. This looks bad.'' Says Alvin. Steve squints his blue eyes at Brittany, the sky, and waves of the ocean.

Suddenly, The lifeguard starts blowing his whistle, waving his orange flag letting out signals that all surfers should come back to the sandy part of the beach. '' What's she doing?' asks a worried and concerned Alvin.

 **With Brittany**

Brittany looks back to the lifeguard, then looks back to the 43-foot wave and goes underwater with her board, then comes back to the surface surfing all over the wave, slowly. Brittany chokes on a little water, then paddles her board again.

Alvin then runs to the ocean, put on his life vest jacket, grabs a jet ski motor, and drives it toward the ocean to save Brittany. His motor jumps u and down on the water, then reaches toward Brittany.

'' Brittany! Brittany! Britt, don't do it.'' He says faintly through the sounds of the wind. She replies quickly. '' No! I have to!''

'' Don't do it.'' He said. She ignores him and turns around. He screams again,'' Britt!'' She starts surfing at a pretty fast speed. Brittany then falls off her board, into the ocean. Alvin gets frustrated, then jumps into the ocean to save Brittany.

He goes underwater as Everyone on the sand look down, sad and worried. Especially, Steve.

The board comes out of the water, but no Alvin or Brittany. It keeps moving to the other side of the beach. The waves pass on.

 **SILENCE...**

 **Life...**

The skies are now bluer than ever and the ocean are full with normal waves. The board jumps out of the ocean. Then suddenly, Avin and Brittany jump up from the water breathing heavily and spitting out water. Mostly Brittany.

'' Are you okay?'' asks Alvin. Brittany nods as she questions.'' What happened to the storm?'' '' What?'' she whispers again.

'' C'mon, let's get your board.'' Alvin says as he starts swimming towards the board as Brittany follows him.

 **3 Minutes Later...**

'' What did you do?'' complains Brittany. Alvin rolls his eyes. '' I tried to save you.'' '' This is the part where you tell me I'm your hero and start showering me with kisses.'' Brittany rolls her eyes.

'' I didn't need saving! This is my last chance to ride that monster wave before I leave forever, and I end up here and...''

Then a blonde haired girl with a pink swimsuit jumps up in slow motion and wiggles her hips in mid-air.

'' Alvin.'' Says Brittany, but looks at the girl.

'' Yeah?'' replies Alvin.

'' Alvin.'' she repeats. They suddenly hear music as Brittany walks and hides behind a shipwrecked boat. '' Yeah?'' questions Alvin dumbfoundedly.

They raise up their heads behind the boat and their mouths go agape once they see surfers having fun, beach balls everywhere.

 **Surfer Girls sing:**

 _Sunshine and sweet_

 _harmonies time to play_

 _no more complications_

 _from now on just_

 _good vibrations_

 **Guitar music starts playing**

Every surfer on the beach have fun while a car pulls up, a jeep. As surfers speed out of the car.

'' WOOH! YEAH! COWABUNGA!'' Says many surfers. They all start speed walk and run out of the car like in the movies. Then slowly, the lead of the surfers, Simon gets out showing his abs as they run out to the sandy beach area.

 **Music still plays**

 _Ooh whoa whooa_

 _whoa whoaaa_

 _ah, ahh_

 **With Brittany and Alvin**

'' Maybe we're dead.'' Alvin looks at Brittany deeply listening to what she says. '' We've died and ended up in a musical!'' she cries. The couple lower down and hide again. As the song begins.

 **Song begins ( Simon) and surfers** :

 _On my way, feelin' fine_

 _(ooh whoa woah ooh)_

 _I can see my reflection on_

 _my surfboard's shine_

 _I can hardly wait to_

 _cause a commotion_

 _c'mon everyone jump into_

 _the ocean_

 **The surfers start going into song**

 _Flyin' high just out of reach_

 _no ands, ifs, buts were nuts_

 _for the beach!_

 ** _Chorus begins_**

 _Surf, surf wooh!_

 _surf, surf crazy_

 _(surf, surf, surf, surf, surf crazy!)_

 _ride the perfect wind say hi tot he sky!_

 _(say hi to the sky!) ( how you got into this!)_

 **With Alvin and Brittany**

Alvin sings and shakes his head while Brittany looks at him, giving him a weird look.

 **Song ( They were playing with towels)**

 _Surf, sun, sand!_

 _it's a bikini wonderland_

 _summer's on and we've gone_

 _surf, surf crazy!_

 **Simon spins around and winks. as the surfer girls jump into the surfer boys arms)**

 **Surfers:**

 _The radio blasts, and_

 _here's the plan, we'll_

 _soak up the sun and_

 _get the ultimate tan_

 **Surfer girls start dancing around the sand**

 _We can hardly wait_

 _to show our devotion_

 _here we go again_

 _into the ocean_

 **Simon:**

 _Now's the time so_

 _here's the speech_

 **Surfers:**

 _No rules at all_

 _have a ball_

 _at the beach!_

 **Surfer Boys:**

Surf, surf, woo!

surf, surf crazy!

(surf, surf, surf, surf crazy!)

 **Surfers:**

 _Ride the perfect waves_

 _and say hi to the sky..._

 _( say hi, hi, hi hi!)_

 **The surfers had the surfettes on their shoulders dancing**

 _Surf, sun, sand!_

 _it's a bikini wonderland_

 _summer's on and we've_

 _gone, surf, surf crazy!_

 **(** **Instrumental)**

 **With Alvin and Brittany**

'' Britt. We're in the movie.'' says Alvin. Brittany scoffs in a confusing manner. '' Movie? what movie?''

'' My movie. Munk's Wet Side Story.'' He replies. Brittany is confused with the look on her face.

'' What?! How? Why?!'' she asks confusedly. Alvin chuckles '' Those are all viable questions.''

'' Well, what do we do?!" asks Britt. '' Have fun! wooh!'' Alvin suggests. Brittany gives a weird look to everything.

4 chipmunks stop their feet with snorkels.

 _Surfers:_

 _Burgers hot_

 _water warm_

 _a cool seaside bash_

 _(wah, wah, wah, wah)_

 **Brady is in here. The surfers are in a line** **dancing with their feet** **while they pass around a cold bucket of water**

 **Surfers:**

 _Catch a wave, turn it up_

 _make a splash, make_

 _a splash, make a splash!_

 _(Crazy!)_

 **The surfers wave their hands back.**

 **Alvin spills water on Brittany as she gets entirely wet while Alvin is shocked of what he just did.**

 **2 surfers are holding a limbo stick while the main surfers introduce themselves.**

 _I'm Simon!_

 _Logan!_

 _Melody!_

 _D.J!_

 _Mack!_

 _Alvin!_

 **Instrumental... Brittany bumps into a stick behind her**

 _I'm Britt_

 _( Let's go surf for a bit!)_

 **Instrumental**

 _( aah, ahh, ahh_

 _ahh , ahh, ahh)_

(hadiyi yi yi!)

 **Brittany is in the middle of a dance number and doesn't know how to get out**

 **Surfers:**

 _Surf, surf woo!_

 _surf, surf crazy!_

 _(surf, surf, surf, surf crazy)_

 **Brittany is til wandering among the other surfers**

 _ride the perfect wind and say_

 _hi to the sky (how'd you got into this)_

 _Surf, sun, sand!_

 _It's a bikini wonderland!_

 **Surfers:**

 _Summer's on and_

 _we've gone! summer's on_

 _and_ _we've gone, summer's on and_

 _we've gone...!_

 _Surf, surf crazy!_

 **All the surfers lay on their surf boards as Brittany calms down**

'' Well, that happened.'' Music plays again which startles Brittany as the surfers put on their sunglasses and music ends.

Brittany sighs annoyed. ''This is fantastic! Craazzzzy, right?'' Says Alvin approaching Brittany.

Brittany sighs.

'' I'd say so.''


	3. Let's Rock This Place

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 3 of this! This is the part when Alvin joins a full dance number. So... I hope you enjoy and expect a lot more chapter! See ya! Bye!**

 **Third Person POV**

Brittany sighs annoyed. '' Craazzzzy, right?'' says Alvin approaching Brittany. Brittany sighs,'' I'd say so''.

Suddenly, the whole gang of surfmunks and surfettes start getting up and cheering into a hangout '' Big Munk's '. Alvin grabs Brittany's paw and leads her into the hangout , running while Brittany is still confused from what just happened in the past 5 minutes.

 **Hangout**

'' Oh, ho, yeah! That was awesome!'' Alvin says loudly. As the surfers turn around and look at him offended.

'' I mean, inssaahanne''. He says awkwardly, holding Brittany's paw making a wave with hi other hand. The surfers cock their heads, still looking at him strangely. Alvin gives a last try. '' Um, what up dog?''

Then the second mate of the surfer group, Logan, comes up and takes off his sunglasses. '' Far out. He thinks we're animals.'' Brittany answers on him .'' No, no... it's an expression it means..'' She whispers to Brady.

'' you know he's right, it does sound ridiculous.'' Brittany smiles at Logan, hoping to get a fresh new start.

He looks at her weirdly. '' And where you cats from?'' Brittany whisper again in Alvin's ear.

'' Ok, so, cats is okay, but dogs is weird.'' Alvin whispers. '' Just follow my lead.''

'' Is it leading us home?'' she says between her teeth.

'' Uh... we're from...'' says both of them.

'' Not far away.'' Says Alvin

'' Far away.'' says Brittany.

'' Um, heh, far away.'' Says Alvin.

'' Not far away.'' says Brittany. '' Right not far, but um...'' Alvin begins as Brittany finishes him. '' Not far, But a close far.'' She says awkwardly, then smiles again.

Logan calls out a name.'' Hey, D.J?'' He begins. D.J runs to where Logan is. '' Yeah, Logan?''

'' Seems to me we've got some unwanted ho dads.''

'' Ho dads!'' Yells D.J.

'' That we need to put the kibosh..-

'' Kibosh!'' D.J repeats.

Alvin wide opens his eyes and stammers. '' No, no you got it all wrong.''

Logan continues talking.'' Listen, we don't jelly-

'' Jelly!'' repeats D.J. Logan finishes. '' Roll to outsiders.'' Suddenly, the gang starts hearing motorcycles revving. The surfers start running to hide, while Alvin drags Brittany to a corner.

'' This Big 'Munks, the restaurant where all the surfers and bikers all hang.'' Alvin informs Brittany. He receives a weird look from her.

'' Bikers? What bikers?'' Brittany asks confusedly. Alvin points to the door, while Brittany's mouth is agape.

Rock music starts playing and motorcycles are still revving. As a member of the biker munks steps in with a leather jacket, white shirt, black jeans with red and white converse.

Spins around grabs a comb and brushes it against his slick, greasy hair. Alvin smiles.

'' Each gang wants the other one gone, so the others can have it for themselves.'' Alvin informs a little more to Brittany. He points to the door again.

Two biker chipettes come in. Jeanette and Anne. They is wearing a white and black checkered shirt with her hair in a high, teased beehive, with a red flower pin on the side, Red leggings and black boots.

Anne is wearing black bra with a knot in the middle, a leather jacket, a belt with sharp pins, black and white striped shorts, hot pink heels and red and white scarf.

'' Now here comes Theodore, or Teddy. The leader of the gang. _The Rodents._ '' Alvin says.

'' The rodents?!'' questions Brittany. He points again. Leading a guy with red shirt with a black vest, jeans, and silver belt along with black and white converse.

'' How cool is that?'' exclaims Alvin. Brittany gets concerned.'' So, we landed in the middle of a surf and turf war!?''

The leader takes off his helmet, throws it to side revealing a cat screeching noise, gets off his motor cycle heads down the stairs and snaps, signaling the gang to walk behind him or next to him. They walk for at least 15 seconds.

He snaps. '' Soifers. Thought I smelled something fishy.'' '' Rodents.'' They hear from Logan. The bikers turn back to the surfers and face them.

'' I knew I should've laid some traps.'' Logan teases. '' Thought you were exterminated.'' Says Melody, the third mate of the surfer gang.

'' And I thought you soifers were al washed up.'' Says Lucas, third to last mate of the bikers. Theodore interrupts.

'' Yeah, cause clearly youise is drips.'' Jeanette interrupts. '' You should make like the ocean and wave goodbye.'' She giggles. She talks again. '' Cause, Theodore wants this place all to himself.''

'' Yeah, Theodore wants this place all to himself.'' Repeats Anne.

'' Yeah, Theodore wants... ooh.'' Says D.J, the bikers give him a weird look to the surfer.

'' They does not lie.'' Says Theodore. ''Sorry, ha ha, Well, Big 'Munks is a **Perfect** hangout and we all want it to ourselves.'' Says Logan.

'' I'm so very sorry, but that might not probably happen.'' Theodore says pointing his finger to the surfer's chest, as Logan get furious. They hear little whispers.

'' Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, excuse me...'' Says Simon approaching Theodore. '' What?'' he says dumbly.

Theodore chuckles and smirks. '' I'll show you what.'' He snaps his fingers, and there stands a beautiful blonde hair haired chipette all wrapped in pink leather with a pink helmet in her hand, she throws it to the side.

Brittany looks at Alvin in shock as he nods smirking.

The chipette gets a quarter of 24 cents and it slots into a jukebox. She waves her hips as music starts playing. Rock music.

'' Stand back.'' Alvin warns Brittany looking at the bikers. Brittany gets worried hearing that. '' Why?''

Alvin looks at her. '' You'll see.''

 **Rock Music Starts Playing**

 **Theodore. Bikers are behind him dancing as the surfers are watching angrily as 2 biker chicks stand in the back, smirking.**

 **Theodore sings:**

 _You better run_

 _run, run cause_ _here we_

 _come revving_

 _our engines under the sun._

 _You're cruisssiiin for a_

 _bruisin', wooh!_

 **Theodore and the bikers snap and dance nonchalantly.**

 _Keeping it cool, smooth and steady_

 _slick back hair man thing's are getting heavy_

 _you're cruising for a bruising..._

 **The biker chipmunks peck their abs forward as 6 chairs come running towards them as so, the two biker chicks**

 _Two wheels and_

 _an open road_

 _wrapped in leather_

 _ready to go!_

 **The chicks put on his leather jacket and dance**

 _Don't stop, stop the music!_

 _we ride fast like a bullet!_

 _we do anything we want, anytime we want_

 _(oh, yeah , oh, yeah)_

 **They dance on their chairs, Theodore jumps from his chair and towards the front.**

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day_

 _we're not going to live any other_

 _way!_

Alvin sneaks to back, leaving Brittany confused.

 **Biker Chicks, Eleanor Sings:**

 _Bubble gum, cherry pop_

 _go to the hop! Hangin' with_

 _my brother cause his friends are so hot_

 **The Chipette bikers start waving their hands as the biker munks join them sitting down.**

 _While they're cruisin..._

 _For some bruising!_

 **Alvin joins:**

 _Alright!_

 **Brittany looks at him weirdly.**

'' What is he doing?'' she asks herself.

 **Alvin sings: (as the biker boys and girl dance in their seats behind them)**

 _I went to the drive-in,_

 _what did I see? (Me)_

 _A hundred little betties all_

 _staring at me!_

 **He leans down and slides to the seats slyly.**

 _I was cruisin..._

 _for some lo-Ovin..._

 **He points to his cheek where Jeanette kisses him as Brittany gets shocked. Alvin starts Dancing with bikers.**

 _I got these two wheels and an open road_

 _pop that clutch I'm ready to go! (C'mon!)_

 **The Bikers dance.**

 _Don't stop, stop the music!_

 _We ride fast like a bullet, we do_

 _anything we want, anytime we want_

 _(Oh, yeah, Oh, yeah!)_

 **The Biker Chipmunks throw him to the hair and lands on his 2 feet.**

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day we're_

 _not gonna live any other way, oh, no_

 _we're not gonna live any other way._

 **He goes to the table for serving while they play with bottles of juice and soda.**

 _It goes 1,2, a 1,2,3_

 _a who, who, who's riding with me?_

 _I got a whole gang of bruisers all cruising with me,_

 _we're tearing up, we're tearing up, we're tearing up the streets!_

 _(HOOH!)_

 **Rock and Roll Guitar Instrumental start playing...**

 **Every biker wave their chest back and forth to Theodore and Alvin playing guitar.**

 **The bikers start spinning around. Brittany stays back surprised.**

 **Biker Chipettes Vocalize:**

 _Aah... Aahh.. Aahhh_

 _Aahhhh Haaaa haaaa_

 **Alvin goes to the jukebox and bumps it**

 **Silence for 3 Seconds.**

 **Alvin sings:**

 _Don't stop, stop the music!_

 _We ride fast like a bullet!_

 _We do anything we want, any time we want_

 _(oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_

 **They dance crazy**

 _We just ride, ride, ride_

 _all day.. we're not going to live_

 _any other way!_

 **They turn around the opposite way.**

 _So, don't stop, stop the music!_

 _We_ _ride fast like a bullet! We do_

 _anything we want, anytime we want (oh Yeah, oh yeah)_

 **They snap their fingers and wave flopping, and spinning**

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day,_

 _we're not_ _going to live any other way!_

 **They spin around with help of their paws**

 _No, we're not going to live any other way!_

 _Oh no, we're not going to live... any.. other way!_

 _(HOO!)_

 **The Bikers except Alvin start cheering and run towards the door.**

 _Alvin knee slides_

 _OW!_

 **Song Ends**

Alvin breathes heavily and pants. Brittany smirks.

'' You just couldn't help yourself could you?'' Teases Britt. Alvin nods and smiles. '' I always wanted to be in that number.'' he says between pants.

Brittany giggles.

Alvin sighs dreamily.

DUH, DUH, DUH, DUH!

 **THERE YA GO WITH CHAPTER 3 OF TEEN MUNK'S MOVIE!**

 **BYE!**


	4. Falling For Ya

**Hey! Here is chapter four of the story! Love ya all**

 **Third Person POV**

Alvin changes into his surfer clothes again. As Brittany crashes through the door outside, talking about what happened as Alvin follows her.

'' Ok, remember that movie with the robot who drank liquid from an UFO, became a vampire middle school teacher, taught the entire school to salsa dance and then went on to win the regional championships?'' Brittany said. Alvin nods slowly and confusedly.

'' Yeah.'' Brittany puts her hands to her hips. ''That makes more sense than this!'' Brittany runs down the stairs as so does Alvin.

An idea pops into his head. '' Oh, hey! I have an idea. Hand me my cell.'' Brittany sighs. '' uh... what year was this movie made?'' Alvin looks at her weirdly. '' Uh, around 1960 and...?''

'' And you're gonna do what with a cellphone that doesn't exist yet?'' says rapidly Brittany pacing around a spot in the sand along with Alvin. . Alvin gasps. '' Call my folks... who... weren't born yet, right, right.''

Brittany sighs. '' Alvin, my _entire_ future depends on us getting out of here, like, now!'' Alvin starts pacing and looking at Brittany. '' Except, it'd be fun to hang for a bit.''

Brittany sighs annoyed, _again._ '' Except, _no_ , it wouldn't, hehe, cause I need to catch a plane in 2 hours! Well... 2 hours and 50 years.'' She cries.

'' Fine. Maybe we need to figure out got here in order to know how to leave.'' Alvin explains. Brittany nods. Alvin keeps talking. '' So, we came here on that storm, right? Maybe that has something to do with it?''

Brittany yells. '' So, we have to wait for a storm to get out of here?!'' Alvin cocks his head and nods. '' Well, yeah, luckily, because there' a huge storm at the end of the movie.'' Brittany nods and pants. '' Ok...'' She stops. '' What are we gonna do in the meantime?''

Suddenly, the 3 surfers come in Melody, D.J, Logan, and of course the leader, Simon. They all come out cheering, and bumping their heads and laughing as they face Alvin and Brittany.

Logan gasps. '' Hey! We're having a shredder shindig here at 'Big Munk's. You guys shouldmake the scene.'' Brittany replies smiling. '' Yeah, we would, but-'' Alvin cuts her off.

'' Sounds blastin!'' Brittany looks at him, plainly. The surfers grin and cheer off to the beach.'' Cowabunga!'' The surfers cheer motioning their paws. Alvin exclaims. '' Radical!"

Brittany shots Alvin a death glare. '' Ok, so we're stuck in another dimension and idea now is to party?!'' Alvin looks at her. She yells aggravated again. '' Well, not me.''

 **The Scene Changes...**

Suddenly, the scene and place changes. They are on the porch of 'Big Munk's. 60's music starts playing, while everyone around them are having dinner. Right outside.

Alvin is wearing a blue shirt with 3 white stripes on top, with the middle one large. And is wearing white shorts along with white and blue shoes. Brittany is wearing an orange and brown flowered dress with her hair in 2 pigtails with orange bows tying her hair up and white flats.

Brittany looks at Alvin and herself confused. '' This was... How am I wearing...'' She then pulls out her swimming suit that she was wearing 10 seconds ago. '' Where did these outfits come from?''

Alvin scoffs while chuckling. '' The magic of movies.'' '' Yeah, you look nice.'' Alvin then points to the side behind Brittany. '' Dude, your board.''

Brittany looks back. '' What? How'd that get here?'' She says feeling her board as it shimmers under the moonlight. Brittany hangs her clothes next to her board. Alvin grabs Brittany's paw. '' C'mon, let's go.''

 **Inside...**

A 1960's band starts playing a song while the surfers dance around. Waving around and dancing on tables. Simon and D.J sit down watching Logan and Melody dance while Melody moves her hips back and forth, side to side. '' Whoa, Mel, your hips are so seismic.''

'' It ain't moving them, the problem, Logan. It's getting them to stoooppppp!'' They dance all around.

 **At the Inside Porch...**

Alvin and Brittany walk inside shocked to see what's around them. Brittany is impressed. '' So... this is a shindig.'' Alvin nods. '' Yep. And you're dressed for it. Let's roll!'' They walk down the stairs holding paws.

 **Suddenly...**

Theodore, Anne, Jeanette and Lucas come through the door all nonchalantly in their biker outfits, looking at the surfers eat and dance around.

'' So, boss, how we gonna get 'Big Munk's to only be a biker joint.'' Says Lucas. Theodore responds. '' Shut up, I'm thinking.'' Jeanette looks at him. '' How long is that gonna take?'' She asks him, looking up to him.

Theodore sighs. '' Now great, I gots two things to think about.'' He snaps, as guitar plays in the background walking past the surfers, slyly." Let's go. "

'' We's not gonna let a bunch a waterlogged washouts spoil our fine evening.'' Says Theodore as he grabs a drink from a surfer, drinks, 2 sips, and throws it in a bin.

'' Big 'Munk's is like a second home to me, if I had a first one.'' Says Jeanette. '' I popped my first wheelie in here.'' Says Lucas, as they sit at a booth.

'' Did you see that surfer dude eyeballing you?'' Theodore said, talking to Jeanette as she sits on the table. '' Yeah I saw him. I saw him alright. hehehe...''

Eleanor then comes with a tray of drinks in her hands and hands drinks to her brother, and friends. She pants. '' Sodas for everyone.'' Theodore smiled. '' Thanks, sis. Hey, those surfers weren't bothering you, were they?''

Eleanor concentrates on his question for 2 seconds. '' What? No, of course not.'' '' You know they're not so bad.'' The bikers gasp.

'' All surfers is bad.'' Says Jeanette. '' Yeah, all surfers is bad.'' Repeats Anne. As Eleanor looks down to the floor. '' Except for the ones that are very bad.'' Says Lucas. Theodore buts in.'' They're even worse.''

The gang laughs. Theodore snaps so they stop. They laugh again, and he snaps. They laugh again, and he snaps. He then glares at Jeanette. Eleanor glares around the room, then at the stage. She gasps. She faces Jeanette. '' Oh! It's almost time. C'mon.''

They then go to the stage. As Jeanette, Anne, and 2 other biker girls dress themselves.

 **With Surfers**

D.J then sees Jackie, the cook and co-owner of 'Big Munk's. '' Hey, Jackie, you sure know how to fry up a fish burger.'' Jackie smiles. '' Well, if you can catch it, Jackie can cook it!''

D.J grabs her paw and dances with her. She chuckles. '' Oh, shake your tail feather!'' She chuckles and pushes him off. '' Oh, boy I gotta cook!

 **Music Plays**

Alvin and Brittany walk down the steps while Brittany smirks at him and he smiles, nodding. The bikers and surfers cheer together as Eleanor starts to sing at the microphone.

Alvin grabs Brittany softly and lifts her up as Brittany pushes herself from him.

 **Eleanor turns around and sings...**

 _The day started ordinary_

 _boys walking by..._

 _(ooh ooh)_

'' C'mon let's dance.'' Alvin says to Brittany as she pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear. '' N-no.''

 **Eleanor sings with Biker Chicks:**

 _It was the same_

 _old story too fresh_

 _or too shy..._

 _(ooh ooh)_

Alvin takes Brittany's paws as she pulls away and runs out as Alvin follows her

 _I'm not the kind_

 _to fall for a guy_

 _who flashes a smile_

 _(it goes on for miles)_

Alvin walks toward Brittany dancing as Brittany sighs, rolling her eyes. Simon then appears at the doorstep all slyly in his surfer clothes. Alvin does the shimmy-shimmy.

 _Don't usually swoon_

 _but I'm over the moon_

 _('cause he was just too cool for school)_

 **The surfers approach Alvin and Brittany as Brittany turns around and catches Alvin, as she turns around and he catches her, she sighs.**

 _And now I'm falling for ya_

 _Falling For ya, can't hold on any longer and now_

 _I'm falling for you_

 **A surfer dances with Brittany and spins her as she gets creeped out. As another surfer dances with Alvin and he smiles, having fun.**

 **Eleanor sings as her friends in the background vocalize '' shoop shoop'' in every line.**

 _Feels like I'm tumbled from_

 _another world into your arms_

 **The ''love birds'' switch partners.**

 _And it's so secure, maybe_

 _I'll stumble but I know for sure_

 _head over heels, I'm going to be_

 _your girl (Aaah...)_

 **Instrumental...**

Brittany pulls Alvin to the side while instrumental is still playing. " Alvin, Alvin, Alvin..." Alvin looks at her unfairly and confused. " wha-?" " Alvin, I'm sorry. But I'm worried. I don't have time to wait around for this storm. I'm going to head down to the beach and figure out a way out of here.''

Alvin grabs Brittany's arm and pulls her back. '' No, britt. Remember? This is the part of the movie where we saw at your grandfather's. Where the two leads get together. Brittany smiles awkwardly and pats him on the shoulder.

'' You enjoy it. I'll let you know if I come up with anything.'' She heads out, walking out of his sight. She then almost falls, when someone catches her.

 _Simon._

She deeply looks into the surfer's eyes and half smirks. His teeth shines.

Alvin looks at Brittany and Simon, as he looks at Eleanor wondering through the stage almost falling.

'' Whoa, whoa!'' He runs to the stage and catches her.

 **Eleanor sings...**

 _And now i'm falling for ya_

 _falling for ya,_

 **Brittany and Simon still look at each other gazing deep in each others eyes.**

 **Alvin puts her down and looks into her eyes while she sings**

 _I know I shouldn't but I_

 _I just can't stop myself from_

 _falling for ya, falling for ya_

 **She looks into his blue eyes and has her paw flat on his chest**

 _Can't hold on any_

 _longer and now I'm_

 _falling for you..._

 **She pats her finger on his nose**

'' You saved my life.'' Eleanor says at Alvin. '' Hehe, not really. The stage is just two feet up. The worst you could've done is broken a nail.'' He replies. Eleanor half smiles. '' I guess you really fell for me, huh?'' she says, chuckling along with Alvin blushing.

'' I'm Eleanor.'' She greets. Alvin smiles.'' I know.'' She looks at him weirdly. '' I mean, yeah you are...'' he says softly.

'' I-m-m-mean, I dreamed about this since the fifth grade.'' She smiles. '' Who are you?'' Alvin smirks. '' Alvin. Knight in shining board shorts.'' '' That's a really long last name.'' He chuckles, then so does she.

 **With Brittany and Simon**

'' Nice of you to drop in.'' Simon says softly. Brittany snaps out of her and his gaze.'' oh, uh sorry, I didn't see you.'' Simon smirks. '' Now you do. You like what you see?'' Simon says softly, his teeth shining. Brittany widens her eyes a little.

Brittany hesitates. '' s-sure. Um..'' She clears her throat. '' It's really nice to meet you. Excuse me for one second.'' Simon nods and mutters. '' Yeah.''

 **DUHN DUHN DUHHHHHNNN!**

 **THIS IS CH4! SEE YA! MY INSTA IS IMPERFECTBRITTANY**

 **BYEEEE**


End file.
